


A (Not So Rude) Awakening

by Mangoesaregood8



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Implied Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Picnics, Promptis - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoesaregood8/pseuds/Mangoesaregood8
Summary: After being stuck in a hotel room with Gladio and Ignis for the past week, a picnic with just Prompto sounds like an absolute dream to Noctis.  They get distracted during their date and Noctis wakes up, surprised to find that not everything was just a dream.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A (Not So Rude) Awakening

Day after day they had been plagued with rainy, damp weather. It made going out anywhere absolutely miserable. After weeks of dreary skies, the clouds finally parted enough to let the sun peek through. By mid afternoon, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, letting the sun beam down on the Regalia as Noctis and Prompto drove through Duscae. 

"I'm glad the weather's finally clearing up," Prompto said from the passenger seat. He refused to do so much as touch a steering wheel after the last breakdown he had caused. It was safer for everyone if he navigated while either Ignis or Noctis took the wheel.

"Same here. It's hard to get out of bed when it's so dark all the time. All I want to do is sleep," Noctis said. He had one hand on the steering wheel and his other arm draped over the door. He kept the roof down, enjoying the feeling of warm air whipping across his face. 

"You always want to sleep. That doesn't count." 

"It's not my fault you guys wake up so early. And I wasn't the only one. You didn't want to get up either, remember?"

"Because there wasn't anything to do! I can only take so many pictures of rain and puddles before I get bored. And all that rain was messing up my hair."

Noctis chuckled and shook his head. "I thought you'd be more concerned about your camera, not your hair."

"Don't worry. I kept her safe."

Noctis continued through the open plains of the region, only spotting the occasional creature as they passed. 

"You think this is far enough?" Prompto asked. "I don't see anyone else around. And I haven’t seen another car for miles." 

"Yeah, this is good." Noctis pulled over and parked the car. 

Both boys had been wanting to get away for a while now. They were stuck in their hotel room with Gladio and Ignis for the past week, and each of them was going a bit stir crazy. Prompt suggested he and Noctis go on a picnic as soon as the weather cleared up. Just the two of them. They waited and waited for the next sunny day and when it came, they took advantage of it. 

"I'm glad Iggy packed lunch for us," Prompto said as he hopped out of the Regalia. 

"You have a problem with the way I cook fish?" Noctis asked. He retrieved their basket from the trunk before locking all the doors, not that it made much difference with the roof down. 

"I do! But it's more of a dinner food. That and it spoils too fast to eat outside."

"Sure." Noctis tightened his grip on the basket. Ignis stuffed it full, filling it with snacks and other supplies he thought the boys would need. Noctis looked around for a spot to set up their lunch. Across the road was a large tree that cast a wide shadow around its trunk. "How about we head over there?" 

"Perfect! Come on buddy." Prompto practically bounced across the road and threw himself on the ground in the tree’s shade.

"We do have a blanket you know." Noctis pulled said blanket out from the basket and spread it out next to Prompto. 

Prompto rolled over onto the blanket and closed his eyes. "This is nice. We should do this more often."

Noctis sat down and pulled out two sandwiches and a thermos of water, courtesy of Gladio. "Yeah. I could get used to this." He unscrewed the lid and took a few sips. 

Prompto rested his head in Noctis's lap and grabbed one of the sandwiches. "What's in these?"

"I don't know. I wasn't watching Specs when he made them. There better not be lettuce…" 

"If there is, why don't you take it off?" Prompto asked. For as long as Prompto knew him, Noctis wouldn't eat any food that a vegetable or anything green had touched. 

"Because it taints the flavor. You can take it off, but you’ll still taste it." Noctis made a face and shook his head. He unwrapped one of the sandwiches, and to his delight, there was no lettuce. He took a bite and leaned back against the tree as he chewed. "Not bad."

Prompto sat up, scooting over closer to Noctis until their shoulders touched.

"Uh… Any reason why you're so close?" Noctis asked. “Not that I mind.”

"Nope. No reason," Prompto said with a smirk. "Just enjoying your company is all."

They sat in silence as they ate, watching as the gentle breeze picked up fallen leaves and made them dance across the sky before letting them float down to the ground again. 

"Hey Noct? Do you think we're far away enough from the city that no one can hear us?" Prompto asked. 

“You already said you hadn’t seen another car for miles. Why?"

"Well, we  _ are _ alone, and we have a few hours before we have to head back to the hotel."

"Yeah. So?" Noctis bit his lip as he thought it over. They were already away from Gladio and Ignis. What did being out here have to do with anything? 

Prompto crawled into Noctis's lap and leaned in for a quick kiss. He draped his arms around Noctis's shoulders and smiled. "Since we're all alone out here, why don't we take advantage of it?"

"Ah." It finally clicked. Noctis returned Prompto's smile with one of his own. "I haven’t seen anyone hiking or camping around here either. Why not? We’ve been stuck in that room with Ignis and Gladio for so long I thought I was going to go crazy."

"Let me help you with that. It's my duty to serve my prince after all," Prompto said with a smirk. He leaned in closer and started trailing kisses up and down the side of Noctis's neck. 

“How are you gonna help me?” Noctis asked as he rested his hands on Prompto’s hips. He sighed as Prompto’s chapped lips pressed against his skin.

“How do you think?” Prompto’s kisses trailed lower and lower as he slipped further down until his head was resting in Noctis’s lap. He lifted the edge of the prince’s shirt to leave small kisses and nips around Noctis’s hips.

“I think I have a good idea how. But why don’t you show me?” Noctis leaned back against the tree and let his fingers tangle in Prompto’s hair. It was softer than he remembered.

Prompto made quick work of the zipper on Noctis’s pants. He lowered the waistband of Noctis’s underwear, revealing the growing excitement below. “So excited already? Were you reading my mind earlier?” He reached in and wrapped his fingers around Noctis’s member. It was so warm beneath his fingertips. 

“No, but it looks like we’re on the same page.” Noctis closed his eyes. His fingers gripped tighter at Prompto’s hair as Prompto’s fingers tightened around his length.

“Good.” Prompto gave Noctis a squeeze before trailing his fingers along the underside of Noctis’s member, paying extra attention to the head as he passed. 

Noctis pressed his hips up, wanting to feel more of Prompto’s fingers around him. “Are you going to sit here and tease me? I thought you said you were going to serve your prince.” 

“I am, don’t worry. What’s the fun in rushing it? We have a few hours. We might as well take advantage of it.”

“What if someone walks by?” 

“We’re out in the middle of nowhere. I don’t think anyone is coming here anytime soon. Except for you of course,” Prompto said with a wink.

“Very funny.”

Prompto went back to work, rubbing his gloved palm around the head of Noctis’s length.

“Ah! Prompto!” Noctis pulled tighter at Prompto’s hair.

“Something wrong, Noct?” Prompto asked.

“No, nothing. It feels good.” It felt better than good, but Noctis wasn’t ready to admit that yet. He wanted to see what else Prompto could do.

“I’d be worried if it didn’t. I want to do a good job after all.”

“Yeah.” Noctis closed his eyes, laying his head back on the tree. He didn’t care about the bark digging into his skin. All he cared about was the way Prompto’s hand moved against him. And that leather glove on top of it all. Noctis could feel himself leaking as Prompto’s glove grew more and more slick with each pass.

“It’s really hot seeing you like this, you know,” Prompto said.

Noctis opened his eyes and glanced down. “Well, you look pretty good from this angle too. I like seeing you on your knees between my legs.”

“Maybe you’ll get to see me like this a little more often then.” Prompto smiled and kissed Noctis’s inner thigh. “If you ask nicely.”

“What if I order you to?” Noctis asked.

“I can’t disobey my prince, can I?” Prompto chuckled and kissed the tip of Noctis’s member before leaving a trail of kisses down the shaft.

Noctis closed his eyes again and pulled Prompto’s hair. “Come on…”

“I’m getting there, hold your chocobos.” Prompto gave Noctis another firm squeeze before taking just the head of Noctis’s member in his mouth.

Noctis’s eyes flew open and he gasped. He looked around, confused by the unfamiliar surroundings. He and Prompto were just out for an afternoon picnic. Why was it so dark? And what was the wet heat between his legs? 

“Shit, did I just piss myself?”

“Guess again,” a voice said from the darkness.

“Prompto?”

“Yeah. You okay buddy?”

Noctis sat up slowly and rubbed at his head. “What happened? We were having a picnic and… and you were giving me a blowjob.”

“Well, we weren’t having a picnic, but I was giving you a blowjob. You sounded like you needed a little help, so I thought I would step in,” Prompto said.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Because you woke up all of a sudden. I got worried,” Prompto said with a frown. 

“I’m okay. Honestly, feel free to wake me up like this more often,” Noctis smirked and ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair. That was one hell of a dream. But a dream is nothing compared to the real thing. “So where were we?”

“Right about here.” Prompto leaned closer to kiss Noctis’s member. “Iggy and Gladio went for a walk, so we have a bit of time before they get back.”

As Noctis’s eyes adjusted to the dark, he could finally make out the familiar surroundings of their tent. “Good. Better hurry then. Wouldn’t want them walking in on us.”

“Yes sir.” Prompto took Noctis’s member in his mouth again, letting his tongue run along the underside.

Noctis couldn’t hold back a gasp when Prompto suddenly took him. He bit his lip to hold back a moan as he tugged at Prompto’s hair. He didn’t know how far away Gladio and Ignis were; he didn’t want to risk being too loud just in case.

Prompto pulled away again. “Something wrong Noctis?”

“No. Keep going.”

Prompto smirked and took Noctis in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down on Noctis’s length. He used his tongue, running it over Noctis’s tip each time he passed. Whatever he couldn’t take in his mouth he serviced with his hand, pumping it up and down the base of Noctis’s shaft.

“Oh gods… Prompto…!” Noctis bit his lip harder to hold back another moan, but it slipped out anyway. He was writhing in his sleeping bag. Prompto had already gotten him warmed up while he was sleeping. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

Prompto moved his head and his hand faster, snaking his free hand up to squeeze at Noctis’s sac. He hummed happily around his mouthful, giving it a playful nibble.

“Ah!” Noctis’s back arched off of the ground then his hips thrust up into Prompto’s mouth. They were moving of their own accord now.

Noctis was close. Prompto could tell that much. He could tell by the way Noctis was squirming beneath him and the moans pouring out of the prince’s mouth. He felt Noctis hit the back of his throat, but ignored it. He could bear it for just a few more moments. Noctis blindly reached out and Prompto grabbed the prince’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“P-Prompto!” Noctis was beyond the point of being able to form sentences, the only sounds leaving his mouth now were frantic moans and cries of Prompto’s name.

Prompto used one hand to hold down Noctis’s hips so he could take as much of Noctis in his mouth as he possibly could. 

“Ah!” The sensation of his overly sensitive tip hitting the back of Prompto’s throat and the intense heat of Prompto’s mouth around him was just enough to send the prince over the edge. He writhed and shuddered beneath Prompto as his orgasm overtook him. His body felt like it was on fire. 

Prompto moved his head, wanting to swallow everything Noctis gave to him, but it was too much. He pulled away, coughing as a trail of Noctis’s seed spilled down his chin.

Noctis collapsed back against the ground, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. It had been so long since he and Prompto had time like this to themselves; he missed it. He looked down, seeing Prompto nestled between his legs. “You… You got a little something on your face.”

“Yeah, I know.” Prompto rolled his eyes playfully and used his thumb to wipe up the mess before licking his thumb clean.

Noctis smiled and held out his arms. “Come here.”

Prompto laid down next to him and nuzzled his face into the prince’s chest. “Feeling better?”

“Much better.” Noctis buried his face in Prompto’s hair; the scent of smoke from their campfire still lingered in the blond locks. 

“That’s good.” Prompto closed his eyes and leaned in closer. “Love you, Noct.”

Noctis could already feel himself drifting back off to sleep. His eyes refused to stay open for a moment longer. “Love you too Blondie.”


End file.
